Audible alarms indicating conditions, such as fire, have long existed to inform people about those conditions. Especially in larger premises, such as a large office building, many sound producing elements are used to ensure an alarm can be heard by people throughout the premises. While such alarms can be tested by triggering the alarm and having a person physically listen for the alarm at various positions around the premises, this testing does not guarantee that the alarm is properly sounding at the various positions during an actual alarm situation. Moreover, such testing still requires manpower to ensure every desired position throughout the premises is covered by the alarm sound.